zombiepediafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Madge Bellamy
Madge Bellamy (30 juni 1899 – 24 januari 1990) var en amerikansk skådespelare som var som mest populär under 1920-talet och början 1930-talet. Hennes karriär dalade i samband med ljudfilmens inträde och karriären tog slut med en romantisk skandal under 1940-talet. Madge Bellamys tidiga liv Madge Bellamy föddes i Hillsboro, Texas 1899 som Margaret Derden Philpott. Pappan var William Bledsoe Philpott (1864-19??), professor i engelska språket, och mamman var Annie Margaret Derden (1880-1960). Familjen hade engelskt och irländskt ursprung. Förutom att lära ut engelska så var fadern även lärare i historia och språk och han redigerade ett flertal läroböcker. Föräldrarna gifte sig 22 juni 1898 i Hillsboro Texas. Madge Bellamy växte upp i San Antonio, Texas tills hon var 6 år gammal då familjen flyttade till Brownwood, Texas. När Madge var 10 flyttade familjen Philpott till Denver, Colorado. Madge blev intresserad av skådespeleri redan som ung flicka och uppträdde snart i ett flertal teateruppsättningar. Vid 17 års ålder rymde hon till New York City där hon snart fick arbete som skådespelare och dansare på Broadway. 1918 spelade hon huvudrollen i Pollyanna på Broadway och i den turnerande föreställningen. Hon hade roller i Dear Brutus, Dream Girl och Peg O' My Heart]] på Broadway. I november 1920 skrev hon på ett exklusivt kontrakt med Thomas H. Ince och hans nyligen startade filmbolag Triangle för en roll i filmen Passing Thru som hade premiär hösten 1921. Karriär Bellamy gjorde sin filmdebut 1920. Efter fyra år med filmbolaget Famous Players övertogs hennes kontrakt av Fox Film Corporation. Hennes mest kända filmer är bland andra Love Never Dies (1921), Lorna Doone (1922) och The Iron Horse (1924). Hon gjorde 1928 en lyckad övergång till ljudfilmen med filmen Mother Knows Best men efter en dispyt med Fox 1929 lämnade hon bolaget och fick efter det inga nya roller förrän 1932 då hon började förekomma i B-filmer. Hennes kanske mest kända roll är i White Zombie (1932) i vilken hon spelade mot Béla Lugosi. Hennes enda giftermål var kort och barnlöst. Personlig skandal och slutet på karriären 1943 blev Bellamy anklagad för misshandel med dödligt vapen efter att ha skjutit mot sin välbärgade älskare Stanwood Murphy. Incidenten genererade mycket publicitet och avslutade effektivt hennes redan dalande karriär. Fakta i fallet är något oklara. Bellamy ska ha sagt "Jag bara strök honom med skotten vilket var vad jag ämnade att göra." Vissa referenser påstår att Madge träffade med skotten men hennes advokat, den legendariske Jake Ehrlich hävdade att skådespelaren aldrig träffade Murphy trots att hon avfyrade flera skott på nära håll och Ehrlich lade fram det som bevis för att hon bara menade att skrämma sin älskare. Bellamy erkände att hon hade en affär med den gifta Murphy vilket var skandalöst vid den här tiden. Advokat Erlich hävdade att Bellamy hela tiden nekat till gåvor och hjälp från sin välbärgade älskare och att hon i stället litade på hans löfte att gifta sig med henne när hans skilsmässa gått igenom. När Murphy i stället gifte sig med en annan kvinna ska Bellamy, enligt Ehrlich, ha planerat att lära honom en läxa. Den mediaskygge Murphy slutade snart samarbeta med brottsutredarna och så småningom lades anklagelserna mot Bellamy ner. Bellamy gjorde sitt sista framträdande i Northwest Trail 1945. Hon levde i fattigdom större delen av sitt liv efter att karriären tagit slut, hon arbetade som säljare i en butik och gjorde misslyckade försök att få romaner publicerade. Under 1980-talets fastighetsboom sålde hon sina egendomar och på den affären tjänade hon mer pengar än hon gjort under åren som skådespelare. Död Madge Bellamy dog 1990 av hjärtfel i Upland, Kalifornien vid 90 års ålder. Hennes självbiografi A Darling of the Twenties publicerades kort efter hennes död. Filmografi Stumfilmer *''The Riddle: Woman'' (1920) *''The Cup of Life'' (1921) *''Passing Through'' (1921) *''Blind Hearts'' (1921) *''Love Never Dies'' (1921) *''The Call of the North'' (1921) *''Hail the Woman'' (1921) *''Lorna Doone'' (1922) *''The Hottentot'' (1922) *''Garrison's Finish'' (1923) *''Are You a Failure?'' (1923) *''Soul of the Beast'' (1923) *''No More Women'' (1924) *''Do It Now'' (1924) *''The White Sin'' (1924) *''Love's Whirpool'' (1924) *''His Forgotten Wife'' (1924) *''Love and Glory'' (1924) *''The Iron Horse'' (1924) *''Secrets of the Night'' (1924) *''On the Stroke of Three'' (1924) *''A Fool and His Money'' (1925 ColumbiaPictures) *''The Dancers'' (1925 Fox) *''The Parasite'' (1925 BP Schulberg/PreferredPictures) *''The Restless Sex'' (1925 Phil Goldstone/Truart Film Co.) *''Wings of Youth'' (1925 Fox) *''The Man in Blue'' (1925 Universal) *''Lightnin''' (1925 Fox) *''Havoc'' (1925 Fox) *''Thunder Mountain'' (1925 Fox) *''Lazybones'' (1925 Fox) *''The Golden Strain'' (1925 Fox) *''The Dixie Merchant'' (1926 Fox) *''Sandy'' (1926 Fox) *''Black Paradise'' (1926 Fox) *''Summer Bachelors'' (1926 Fox) *''Bertha, the Sewing Machine Girl'' (1926 Fox) *''Ankles Preferred'' (1927 Fox) *''The Telephone Girl'' (1927 Paramount) *''Colleen'' (1927 Fox) *''Very Confidential'' (1927 Fox) *''Silk Legs'' (1927 Fox) *''Soft Living'' (1928 Fox) *''The Play Girl'' (1928 Fox) *''Mother Knows Best'' (1928 Fox) Ljudfilmer *''Fugitives'' (1929 Fox) *''Tonight at Twelve'' (1929 Universal) *''White Zombie'' (1932) *''Riot Squad'' (1933) *''Gordon of Ghost City'' (1933) *''Gigolettes of Paris'' (1933) *''Charlie Chan in London'' (1934) *''The Great Hotel Murder'' (1935) *''The Daring Young Man'' (1935) *''Metropolitan'' (1935) *''Champagne Charlie'' (1936) *''Under Your Spell'' (1936) *''Crack-Up'' (1936) *''Northwest Trail'' (1945) Externa länkar * IMDb * Biografi * Fotogalleri på silent-movies.com * Litteratur om Madge Bellamy Kategori:Person Kategori:Skådespelare Kategori:Skådespelare från USA